heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 6
'HeartVision Song Contest 6, often referred to as HVSC 6, will be the sixth edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. The contest will be hosted in the Czech Republic due to their victory in the 5th edition. thumb|left Winner was after a big exciting show Hadise Turkey with her song "Düm Tek Tek" she reached 191 points. At the second place FYR Macedonia represent by Kaliopi with her song "Crno I Belo",she reached 189 points and on 3rd place was Italy represent II Volo,they reached 170 points. Location : Further information: Czech Republic The Czech Republic (Listeni/ˈtʃɛk rᵻˈpʌblɪk/ chek-rə-pub-lik; Czech: Česká republika, Czech pronunciation: ˈrɛpuˌblɪka , also known as Czechia (Listeni/ˈtʃɛkiə/, che-kee-ə; Czech: Česko, pronounced ˈt͡ʃɛsko), is a nation state in Central Europe bordered by Germany to the west, Austria to the south, Slovakia to the east and Poland to the northeast. The Czech Republic covers an area of 78,866 square kilometres (30,450 sq mi) with mostly temperate continental climate. It is a unitary parliamentary republic, has 10.5 million inhabitants and the capital and largest city is Prague, with over 1.2 million residents. The Czech Republic includes its historical territories of Bohemia,Moravia, and Czech Silesia. Host City : Further information: Prague Prague (/prɑːɡ/; Czech: Praha ˈpraɦa (About this sound listen), German: Prag) is the capital and largest city in the Czech Republic, the 14th largest city in the European Union7 and the historical capital of Bohemia. Situated in the north-west of the country on the Vltava river, the city is home to about 1.3 million people, while its larger urban zone is estimated to have a population of 2.6 million. The city has a temperate climate, with warm summers and chilly winters. Prague has been a political, cultural and economic centre of central Europe complete with a rich history. Founded during the Romanesque and flourishing by the Gothic, Renaissance and Baroque eras, Prague was the capital of the kingdom of Bohemia and the main residence of several Holy Roman Emperors, most notably of Charles IV (r. 1346–1378). It was an important city to the Habsburg Monarchy and its Austro-Hungarian Empire. The city played major roles in the Bohemian and Protestant Reformation, the Thirty Years' War and in 20th-century history as the capital of Czechoslovakia, during both World Wars and the post-war Communist er Venue : Further information: O2 Arena thumb O2 Arena (formerly Sazka Arena, stylised as O2 arena) is a multi-purpose arena, in Prague, Czech Republic. It is home to HC Sparta Prague of the Czech Extraliga and is the second-largest ice hockey arena in Europe. It has hosted important sporting events such as the European Athletics Indoor Championships, two Ice Hockey World Championships (2004, 2015), the Euroleague Final Four 2006, the World Floorball Championship, the Davis Cup finals, as well as a handful of NHL and KHL games, including the 2014 Gagarin Cup final. It can also host stage shows, such as concerts, and other large-scale event Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 6th Edition. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries and one Wildcard will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 27 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + 1 Wildcard qualifer + Big 6). Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 6nd place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 6", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this six countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Czech Republic on 29 September, hosted by Mikolas Josef. 19 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 19 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty-eight semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 30 September, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running Orders Results Semi-Final 1 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Iceland, Slovakia and Portugal will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-Final 2 Nineteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. Czech Republic, Switzerland and Norway will also vote in this semi-final. Second Chance Round Two country of each semi-final which score best from the non-qualified countries will perfrom again in a Second Chance Round for the one remaning places in the Grand Final, make the line-up of 27 countries in the Grand Final. The one song highlighted in yellow qualified to the Grand Final. Final The following countries either finished in the top 6 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in HeartVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Witdrawing Countries * Luxembourg:RTL annouced on 27 September 2016 that Luxembourg would not participate in the contest. * United Kingdom:BBC annouced on 28 September 2016 that United Kingdom would not participate in the contest. United Kingdom will return in next edition. External links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 2 Recap *Final Recap *Google+ Groups *Youtube